


UP10-SHOTS

by Lallama (HansoldMySoul)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: All U10 ships welcome, Basically, Enjoy!, I think UP10TION need more fics, M/M, Not to be biased mutters Woohee and Xiaohee are my otps, One Shot Collection, So send me requests and I'll write them, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/Lallama
Summary: So basically, this is a one-shot collection for the lovely boys of UP10TION because they don't have nearly enough fanfiction.[REQUESTS ARE OPEN] - Please read the request guidelines in the forward!





	1. Forward

Hiya guys! You may already know me if you've read my previous fics (Glass Half Full and White Night) or even my various other fics for NCT, IOI, Victon, SF9, Topp Dogg, Monsta X or Pentagon. 

UP10TION doesn't have nearly enough fanfiction so I'm starting up this one-shot series where you can request fics that you'd like to see written. Any ship is accepted (so long as it isn't [Member/OC], Self Insert or [Member/Someone from another group]) 

Just a few things for when you're requesting:

1\. Please only request one fic at a time. 

2\. No NSFW/Smut/NC-17/PWP

3\. Please do not double request the same request, I will reply to all requests!

4\. Please format your requests as such: [Member/Member, Genre, Bio (Optional)] eg: [Bit-to/Gyujin, Angst, Outline of request]

5\. I'll try and take every request but I will prioritise prompts that catch my eye because it's much easier to write when one has inspiration.

6\. You CAN request more than one Fic but please submit each prompt as a separate request.

7\. Interesting AUs are more likely to catch my eye and a decently detailed request gives me a much better idea of what you'd like to read. 

8\. Requests should be submitted through the comments section (although I will accept prompts requested through DM)

That's all! Thanks for checking this out and please leave your requests down below!


	2. Soliloquy [Wooshin/Hwanhee]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: WooHee, Wooshin/Hwanhee
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "Hwanhee says 'I Love You' frequently but Wooseok expresses his feelings through small gestures that are no less sincere."
> 
> Requester: Moi 
> 
> ~•`•~

"Hyung~" Hwanhee sung, almost skipping into their shared kitchen and wrapping his arms around Wooseok's waist. The older of the two didn't react, save for a small smile, continuing about his task of layering the cream atop the cake with the precision of a professional chef. Hwanhee, undeterred by the lack of reaction, rested his head on Wooseok's shoulder and spoke animatedly.

"Minsoo Hyung and Sooil Hyung had a fight and now Sooil has to sleep on the couch! I'm not really sure what it was about but Minsoo seemed really upset because he didn't relent no matter how many times Sooil said was sorry." Hwanhee reported brightly, as though he wasn't describing yet another bump in the rather rocky path that constituted their friends relationship. Wooseok hummed quietly and despite not answering verbally, that was enough to let Hwanhee know that he was paying attention even as he continued to decorate the cake in front of him. 

"Sooil Hyung asked if he could stay here for the night but I refused because I didn't want to share you." He continued, leaning forward and peering over Wooseok's shoulder to observe his progress before adding, "And, last time he stayed with us, he ate three portions for every meal and refused to do the washing up!" The indignant, whiny tone coupled with the funny reminder of the older boys last visit coaxed an amused snort from Wooseok, who paused what he was doing and turned to face Hwanhee.

"That was probably for the best," he admitted, taking in Hwanhee's snow-covered appearance properly for the first time since the younger had returned home and raising his eyebrows in question. "Do I want to know?" He asked finally, when further appraisal revealed snow tracked across the carpet of the entryway and into the kitchen.

Hwanhee smiled sheepishly but his previous childlike enthusiasm returned within seconds. He grabbed Wooseok's hand and pulled him towards the door, only pausing momentarily to grab a hat of the coat stand and pull it down over the older boys red hair. From there, he flung the door open with the excitement of a toddler and pulled Wooseok out into the gentle flurries of snow that had already begun to settle on the frozen ground.

"It's snowing!" The younger boy exclaimed, his eyes curving up into miniature crescents in sight that only made his smile more blinding. It may have been cold but Wooseok couldn't bring himself to make the biting remark that was sitting on the tip of his tongue because it just wasn't worth it to ruin such happiness.

"It is," he chose instead to reply, letting his eyes pan over the undisturbed white that lay before them before pulling the hat down further over his ears.

Hwanhee, still smiling but softer now, threw his hands in the air and spun on one foot which made him look every bit the overexcited toddler he was acting like. "Did you know Hyung? They say that if you witness the first snow of the year together with someone you love, then you'll be together forever?" The saying wasn't foreign to Wooseok but he was surprised that Hwanhee held stock in such myths and old wives tales. 

"I'm familiar with the concept," he admitted finally, rolling his eyes when Hwanhee interlocked their fingers turned so that they were facing one another fully.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me for eternity then. Whatever will you do?" The brunette looked faux-put out even as he broke the contact to unwind his scarf and wrap it loosely around Wooseok's neck.

"I'm not entirely adverse to such a destiny." The older boy replied, taking the initiative this time to slip his hand back into Hwanhee's before tugging them back towards the house. As touching as the moment was, it was freezing and Wooseok had cookies in the oven that he didn't particularly want to burn.

When they were safely back inside, all outwear discarded, Hwanhee pulled them both down onto the couch and leaned against Wooseok's side before draping the blanket that had previous been folded in the arm of the couch, over both of them. 

"You love me," The younger asserted, grinning when Wooseok balked at the assumption before flicking him on the forehead.

"I tolerate you," he corrected, allowing his mouth to curve into a slight smirk when Hwanhee narrowed his eyes in distaste at the response. 

The brunette was clearly tired, yawning even as Wooseok brought up a hand to run his fingers gently through the younger boys hair. The movement elicited a tired sigh from Hwanhee who leaned further into Wooseok's shoulder before murmering his response.

"S'not important... I love you," It was so typically Hwanhee that Wooseok would have laughed if he hadn't been trying to coax the younger into sleep. Hwanhee had always been the overly affectionate one in their relationship, ever since the early days when Wooseok had though of him more of an annoyance than a boyfriend but his frequent use of the word 'love' had originally made Wooseok doubt his sincerity and real emotional attachment.

That misunderstanding had led to their very first fight when the youngest had questioned the sincerity of his own feelings and ended up hurt and angry by Wooseok's response.

Over time they'd settled into a comfortable dynamic in which Hwanhee wore his heart on his sleeve and Wooseok kept his chained behind bars which only the younger had a key to. It may have seemed strange to the casual onlooker but it worked for them and that was all that mattered at the end of the day. Wooseok wasn't the type to initiate public displays of affection or declare his feelings for the world to hear but that didn't mean he was unresponsive to Hwanhee doing just that. In fact, he welcomed the attention and the understanding of his younger lover that he likely wouldn't reciprocate until they were alone. 

Tolerate him indeed. Wooseok allowed himself a fond smile as Hwanhee's breathing evened out as fell asleep. It was wonder that they fit so well together with such opposing personalities but he certainly wasn't complaining. 

Hwanhee was everything that Wooseok wasn't but they balanced each other so incredibly well and as the older watched the snow fall silently behind a pane of frosted glass, Wooseok thought about Hwanhee's earlier words.

If a couple that watched the first snow together would stay together forever, then Wooseok hoped they could stand and watch the first flakes fall for many years to come so as to promise them happiness in every lifetime.

Because Wooseok would never feel complete without his other half. 

[Not that he would ever admit that out loud to Hwanhee, lest he ruin his image or worse, be told he was becoming soft.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~•`•~
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed it! This one was, of course, my own prompt but requests are open so don't forget to let me know what you'd like me to write!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated!~
> 
> Woohee is my second favorite ship (after Xiaohee) but nobody really writes them so I decided that they needed some fluff~
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt
> 
> ~•`•~ Llama~•`•~


	3. Jigsaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lee Dongyeol | Xiao/Lee Hwanhee (Xiaohee)
> 
> Genre: Angst & Fluff (but mostly angst tbh)
> 
> Prompt: "Xiaohee, fluff and angst"
> 
> Requester: Whats1fandom

Hwanhee’s only been at the hospital for two hours when Dongyeol appears in the doorway of his room, expression stricken and dark hair plastered to his forehead with perspiration. He knows for a fact that the younger boy should be in classes for at least another hour but he doesn’t comment because Dongyeol looks sort of like he’s going to pass out if someone doesn’t tell him what’s going on soon.

“It was an accident,” are the first words that come to mind but Dongyeol doesn’t look as though they’ve brought him any sense of calm, his foot tapping impatiently against the linoleum flooring of the stark, white room and unknowingly keeping pace with the heart monitor that beeps at regular, reassuring intervals.

“What? What exactly was an accident, Hwanhee?” The younger boy grinds out between gritted teeth because he’s worried and frustrated and nobody will tell him anything and if he’s completely honest, it’s scaring the hell out of him. He’d been expecting to see Hwanhee at lunch like on any other day, only to be told by Gyujin that said boy had been rushed off campus during 2nd period. The older boy hadn’t known much more than that and had only shaken his head, unhappy that he didn’t have anything else to offer.

“I- um…” Hwanhee tries to find the words but they don’t come because Dongyeol sounds angry and disappointed and the guilt that floods over him upon realising it’s his fault, makes him drop his head and fidget uncomfortably in place. “I fought with my uh—mom and I got so angry that I stormed out without taking my medication.” He stops and gestures around himself although his arms feel heavier than lead. “Well… you can see where that got me. It wasn’t intentional, I promise.”

Silence envelops the room after that for what feels like an eternity but probably isn’t even a couple of minutes and Hwanhee hangs his head, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting it there before wrapping his arms around his knees as well as the IV pole would allow. “Sorry,” he whispers, the words dying on his lips, so soft he isn’t sure whether he intends for them to be heard or not.

Dongyeol releases the breath he’s been holding, counting from one to ten in his head to try and reign in the emotions that seem to be scattered all over the place, too far for him to grasp and hold onto. As natural as breathing, he steps forward, kneels on the crisp sheets and draws the slightly older boy into his arms. It finally feels like he can breathe again and he’s sure that his relief is tangible in the room.

“I was so scared,” he whispers into Hwanhee’s hair, the words ringing truer than anything else he could have said in that moment. “Nobody could tell what happened and my professor was really difficult about letting my reschedule that Chem test so I could leave early. I couldn’t breathe and for a terrifying moment, I wondered If I’d ever be able to again.” Dongyeol is still afraid because Hwanhee is pale and hooked up to machines that he doesn’t even know the function of but at least he’s here and not how-ever-many miles away where he couldn’t do anything at all.

“Sorry,” Hwanhee mumbles again, the repeated apology sounding far away from where Hwanhee is tucked against Dongyeol’s chest, seemingly trying to make himself as small as possible. “I always make you worry and now you’ve gotta retake that test that stayed up so late studying for last night. I just—don’t want to be a burden.” The older boy’s voice trembles as he speaks and Dongyeol’s thinks that he probably believes those things he just said but he couldn’t have been further from the truth.

Although unwilling to unwind himself from the hug, Dongyeol leans back and places his hands on Hwanhee’s shoulders, waiting patiently for him to look up and meet his eyes. Hwanhee does, tilting his head back and letting out a deep breath before locking eyes with Dongyeol, his mouth set in a determined line. The older boy’s eyes are wet but he isn’t crying and Dongyeol reaches up, running the cuff off his sleeve under Hwanhee’s eyes and trying to convey that he means every single word he’s about to say with one hundred percent certainty.

“You, Lee Hwanhee, could never be a burden to me. When I told you I loved you, it wasn’t because I thought loving you was going to be easy or all smiles and rainbows, it was because I came to the realisation that it was so much harder to be away from you than it was to deal with your sometimes, very inane jokes and pre-coffee snark when you have to get up for Psych on Tuesdays. When I told you I loved you, it was because I felt it on a spiritual level and I never wanted to let you go.” The words flowed without any prompting and Dongyeol found that he didn’t mind pouring his heart out every once in a while if it meant he could reassure the one person who meant more to him than anyone else in the world.

At some point during his speech, the dam had broken and tears were now streaming freely down Hwanhee’s face, his shoulders shaking with the force of contained sobs.

“But I’m b-broken…” The slightly older boy manages to choke out around a sob. “You deserve so, so much better!” 

Dongyeol sighs heavily, gathering Hwanhee back into his arms again and squeezing as tight as he dares without jogging any of the wires that are still attached to the smaller boy. He knows that Hwanhee thinks this way more often than he mentions but all he can do to help is reassure him every time he brings it up because his worries are all completely unfounded.

“You aren’t broken. You’re perfect, you’re mine but you aren’t broken.” And it’s true because they fit together so perfectly, like jigsaw pieces that create the most spectacular image when they’re slotted together and that’s as far from broken as Dongyeol can possibly imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared for so long without writing any of these guys! My phone died and as such so did my final way off getting any writing done at all but I can type again now so you can expect to see more updates soon!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this and Comments and Kudos are always massively appreciated!~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As I said, please leave your requests in the comments!
> 
> Also, find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt !
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated!~


End file.
